New Charmed Ones
by meghangil325
Summary: Phoebe and Coop daughters are the new charmed ones and in order to save their family and the magical community they must face challenges in order to save them all.
1. Characters

**Characters**

Prue Halliwell-Witch, Whitelighter, Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother, Sister-In-Law, Aunt, Photographer (47 years old)

Piper Halliwell-Witch, Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother, Sister-In-Law, Aunt, Restaurant Owner (45 years old)

Phoebe Halliwell-Witch, Empathy, Daughter, Sister, Sister-In-Law, Wife, Mother, Aunt, Advice Columnist, Author (43 years old)

Paige Mitchell-Witch, Whitelighter, Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother, Sister-In-Law, Aunt (41 years old)

Andy Trudeau-Whitelighter, Husband, Father, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Uncle, Inspector

Leo Wyatt-Whitelighter, Husband, Father, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Uncle, Head Master of Magic School (50 years old)

Coop-Cupid, Husband, Father, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Uncle(52 years old)

Henry Mitchell Snr.-Mortal, Husband, Father, Son-In-Law, Brother-In-Law, Uncle, Parolee Officer (51 years old)

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- Witch, Whitelighter, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin (14 years old)

Christopher Perry Halliwell- Witch, Whitelighter, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin (10 years old)

Prudence Melinda Halliwell-Witch, Whitelighter, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin (10 years old)

Prudence Johanna Halliwell-Witch, Cupid, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin (10 years old)

Alex Victor Trudeau-Halliwell- Witch, Whitelighter, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin(10 years old)

Parker Halliwell- Witch, Cupid, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin (8 years old)

Aiden Leo Halliwell- Witch, Whitelighter, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin(8 years old)

Patricia Billie Halliwell- Witch, Cupid, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin (4 years old)

Austin Bane Halliwell- Witch, Whitelighter, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin(4 years old)

Tamora Piper Mitchell- Witch, Whitelighter, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin(10 years old)

Kat Phoebe Mitchell- Witch, Whitelighter, Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin(10 years old)

Henry Mark Mitchell Junior- Witch, Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Cousin (9 years old)


	2. Powers

Powers

Prue Halliwell-Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges), Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism

Piper Halliwell-Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration

Phoebe Halliwell-Premonition, Levitation, Empathy

Paige Mitchell- Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Hovering, Glamouring, Photokinesis, Orb Shield

Andy Trudeau- Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges), Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism

Leo Wyatt- Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges) Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism

Coop- Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration, Remote Beaming, High Resistance

Henry Mitchell Snr.-No Powers

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Projection, Telekinesis, Crushing, Telekinetic-Orbing, Remote-Orbing, Orb Shield, Orbing, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Literary Manipulation, High Resistance, Combustive-Orbing, Pyrokinesis, Energy Waves, Power Negation, Shrinking, Voice Manipulation, Power Swapping, Summoning, Conjuration

Christopher Perry Halliwell-Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis, Photokinesis, High Resistance, Sensing, Omnilingualism

Prudence Melinda Halliwell- Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Telekinetic-Orbing, Hovering

Prudence Johanna Halliwell- Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration, Remote Beaming, High Resistance

Alex Victor Trudeau-Halliwell-Premonitions, Empathy, Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges), Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism

Parker Halliwell- Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration, Remote Beaming, High Resistance

Aiden Leo Halliwell-Telekinesis, Transmogrification, Phasing, Limited Telepathy, Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges), Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism

Patricia Billie Halliwell- Premonition, Levitation, Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration, Remote Beaming, High Resistance

Austin Bane Halliwell- Premonitions, Levitation, Plasma Balls, Limited Telepathy, Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges), Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality, Omnilingualism

Tamora Piper Mitchell- Molecular Acceleration

Kat Phoebe Mitchell- Molecular Immobilization

Henry Mark Mitchell Junior-Cyrokinesis


End file.
